


Cyrus' Feelings

by xgaymalec



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Cyrus, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Not a lot tho, bisexual jonah, im so bad at tags, im sorry lol, jyrus - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgaymalec/pseuds/xgaymalec
Summary: It's Cyrus, Jonah, Buffy, Marty and Andi's first day of High School. Cyrus doesn't know how much longer he can hide his feelings from Jonah, especially with all the girls flirting with him. What will he do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary is so bad but this is my first fanfic and I know my name says Malec but I'm gonna write a Jyrus fanfic first since there is not that many of them. I hope you like it!! :))

It was their first day of High School and Cyrus couldn't be more nervous, how will he fit in? But more importantly, what is he going to say to Jonah? He hasn't spoken to him since eighth grade! And he doesn't even know he's gay or the fact that he has a major crush on him. Only time will tell.

As he walks in to his new high school, he gasps very sharply. There was so many people there! He wonders how he'll ever survive. 

"Cyrus! Over here!" Buffy shouted as Andi, Jonah and Marty waved. He walked over to them and stayed silent. 

They talked for about five minutes until Buffy took notice of his quietness because he was never this quiet. "Hey, are you alright?" Buffy asked putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Y-yeah. It's just so crowded in here." Cyrus stuttered. 

"It's gonna be okay, just stay by our side the whole time and nothing bad will happen." Buffy assured him. 

"Yeah and Cy-Guy if you ever need to talk to a guy I'm here for you." Jonah said and Cyrus almost passed out from the sound of his voice. 

"And I'm here too." Marty smiled. 

"Thanks you guys. Now I feel so much better." 

"Of course and I'm here too. Don't ever forget that." Andi said hugging Cyrus. 

"Group hug!" Buffy yelled and all of a sudden, Cyrus was getting squished in the middle with all of them hugging him. 

About five seconds later the bell rang and he headed to class. 

His first class was English. So he headed to class and right before he got into the class, he bumped into Jonah. 

"Oh shit- I mean crap, sorry." Cyrus blurted. 

"Did you just say shit? Did Cyrus Goodman just say a bad word?" Jonah laughed. 

"It was an honest mistake, I was caught off guard." Cyrus said trying to defend himself. 

"Mhm, how many times do you swear when you're alone?" Jonah asked hitting his arm playfully with a huge grin. 

"Never- don't look at me like that. Ugh! Fine, quite a bit, actually." Cyrus said ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed, I do it all the time." Jonah confessed. 

"Yeah," Cyrus laughed. "Let's go before we're late to class." Jonah nodded. 

As they walked in, they say Buffy and Marty but no Andi. Cyrus walked to seat in the back row and Jonah decided to sit in front of him. Cyrus tapped on his shoulder. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know where Andi is?" 

"Yeah she told me she has different classes then us unfortunately." Jonah said. 

"Ah, that sucks." 

"It'll be fine, Cy-Guy." 

"I know... Jolamajama." Cyrus smiled. 

"You're too funny, Cy-Guy." Jonah laughed.  
_____later_____ 

As his last class ended he went to his locker and grabbed him backpack to put all his stuff away. 

Before he left, he looked over and saw a bunch of girls crowding Jonah. He sighed and left. 

He decided to go to The Spoon and asked Andi and Buffy to come but they had other plans. So he sat in the booth with his tator tots, alone. 

After about five minutes he saw Jonah walk in. Shit. So he put his hoodie on and looked down and hoped Jonah wouldn't recognized him. But it didn't work. 

"Cyrus, what are you doing?" Jonah asked. 

"Hmm?-" Cyrus said. "Oh I'm j-just really tired. Yeah, I'm tired..-" Cyrus said sounding like he was convincing himself more that Jonah. 

Jonah sighed and sat across from Cyrus. "Cyrus, what aren't you telling me?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Bullshit, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." 

"Okay. Jonah there is something you need to know." 

"Okay. What is it?" 

"I'm gay."


	2. Cyrus spills the beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus told Jonah that he was gay. But how will Jonah react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took a few days to update, my brother is having a garage sale and I had to help out, but I'm back!!

"I'm gay."

Cyrus had  _finally_ ~~~~said it. He felt so  relieved. But how was Jonah gonna react?

"Y-you are?"

"Yes, Jonah. I'm gay." Cyrus sighed he knew this was a big mistake.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jonah exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I just did!" Cyrus said, holding his hands up in defense. 

"I know that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

"Because!" 

"Because what?"

"I didn't know how you were going to react." 

"Do you think I'm homophobic?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Cyrus.. I would never judge you." Jonah said putting his hand on top of Cyrus' but pulling his hand away immediately.

"So you don't care?" 

"No. Of course not! But can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah? And what is that?"

"Do you- do you like me, in that way?"

"I- I have to go." Cyrus said rushing out of the spoon.

"Cyrus! Cyrus, wait!" But he was already gone. If only Cyrus knew the way he felt about him...

 

 

"Cyrus! Why would you do that? What if he likes you back?" Buffy asks as Andi and Marty nods in sync.

"I'm sorry, I panicked!" Cyrus exclaimed looking down in shame.

"Cyrus, you just have to be confident in yourself. If he doesn't like you back, he isn't worth it. There's a bunch of fish in the sea." Andi cuts in, chuckling.

"Andi this isn't funny! You just don't understand..."

"I don't understand what?" 

"There's nobody like him! When he smiles, he lights up the whole room. If you're having a bad day, he'll make it better. And all the nicknames he gives to me, it just makes my skin tingle and whenever I hear his voice, I feel like I'm gonna pass out. And I just- I just can't get him out of my head! I have  _never_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~felt this way about anyone."

"Cyrus." Buffy said softly.

"What?" 

"You're in love with him." 

"You're insane! I am not in love him- am I? I can't!"

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll never feel that same way. I just know it."

"How oblivious are you?" Marry asked.

"What are you talking about Marty?" Cyrus groaned.

"Don't you see the way he looks at you? And you hear the way he talks about you." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cyrus he laughed with you when you were talking about your grandmas moles! If that doesn't tell that he likes you then I don't know what does." Buffy shouted.

"Think what you want, but I know he doesn't like me-" 

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is straight and he hasn't been with a boy before." 

"That doesn't mean he isn't Bisexual." 

"You know nothing." 

"Can you please stop being in denial!" 

"Okay maybe he is Bisexual. But that doesn't mean he likes me."

"Maybe not, but how will you know if you don't ask?" 

"I need to go and think.. I just need to be alone." 

"Okay. We're here if you need us." Andi says.

Cyrus nods and walks out. As he is walking he thinks, what if they're right? What if Jonah likes him, no. He couldn't like him. Like why would he? Even though Jonah said it was auto correct, he's girly. Not gnarly. He's been girly his whole life. And to be honest, who would like him? Let's just face it, he's gonna be alone for the rest of his li-

He was brought back from his thoughts as he jumped into the one and only, Jonah Beck.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that all the chapters are all so short! This is my first story so bare with me. So what do you think what's gonna happen next chapter? Let me know in the comments! I love y'all so much :))))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks. But this is my very first fic! Let me know in the comments if there is any errors (even though I re-read it like 20 times lol)


End file.
